Dosu Revenge
by maverick9871
Summary: The Chunnin exams, a place where legends are born and fall, a place of peace and war, of life and death, of revenge and salvation. Watch as one mans revenge changes the course of history. One shot


I don't own Naruto or anything.

It was the day of the Chunnin exam finals in Konoha. Vip's and other guest had been arriving in Konoha for several weeks in anticipation for this event's.

Genma Shiranui stood with a senbon needle in his mouth as he looked at the gennin in front of him and he said "Stand up straight. The eyes of the world are on you all."

As he looked at the gennins he pulled out a piece of paper and said "Before we start I need all of you to look at this paper as there have been some changes to the line up." as he turned the paper around.

Shikamaru thought "_Troublesome, only my match has change...That sound nin isn't here so I have one less match...what the..."_

Shikamaru caught sight of a figure moving slowly toward the other Chunnin candidates.

Genma seeing the person also blinks and moved to stand in front of the figure and said "Who are you."

The figure who was dressed in grey wearing a Sound hiate put his hand to his throat and he began to speak "**Hokage-sama, my name is Dosu Kinuta, Gennin of the Hidden Sound Village and one of the candidates who passed the preliminary round and I charge the Hidden Sand village with breaking the Chunnin Exam treaty."**

Several peoples eyes widen while as they heard this and the Sandaime Hokage stood up and motioned to Genma who activated a seal and said "You can not be Dosu Kinuta because he body was found killed 2 weeks ago."

Dosu realising a voice amplification seal moved his hand away from his throat and said "That was my teammate who replaced himself with me at the last second before I would have been killed by the Suna nin Gaara. Your own proctor from the preliminaries witness this also which is why he was killed by the Jounin sensei of the Sand Team."

The Sandaime said "If your claim is true then why have you not brought this to my attention before now."

Dosu said "Konaha and Suna are suppose to be allies and the Suna nins are trying to eliminate the competition. Ask Uzumaki and Nara, they both had to stop Gaara from killing Rock Lee in the hospital and he started to attack them as well. That's probably the same reason Sasuke Uchiha isn't here right now. Thier using Gaara and the Bijuu sealed inside him as an enforcer to make sure thier team makes it to the finals. The Uchiha clan is suppose to be able to control Bijuu with thier Sharingan so they most likely have killed him and his sensei Hatake Kakashi to make sure no one could stop it."

Murmors broke out throughout the crowd and the Sandaime frowned and said "Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara. Is what Gennin Dosu claim true."

Shikamaru said "Yes Hokage-sama." while Naruto said "Yeah Jiji. Gaara told us how the Kazekage had an incarnation of Sand sealed inside him while he was still inside his mother before having his uncle try to assassinate him."

The Sandaime Hokage frowned and said "Then I have no choice Sabaku no Gaara, you are hereby forbidden from taking the Chunnin exams."

Dosu said "You are breaking the laws of the Chunnin exam Hokage-sama. Being a new village our leader had my entire team learn every rule of the exam. According to the Chunnin exam charter any team found breaking the rules of non combat outside of exam matches in order to hinder another participant from progressing then they are banned from the exams. Gaara was not my opponent today. His sister was. That shows he was trying to make sure the entire team progressed, not just himself so the entire team is guilty and has to be banned as well since thier Jounin sensei also helped in this by killing that proctor with the cough."

The Kazekage said "You can't do that imposter. I demand that this imposter be killed for dishonoring my village and these witnesses."

Dosu said "I am Dosu and not an imposter and anyone from my village would be able to prove it. It is impossible for you to call me an imposter unless you are my village leader or from my village Kazekage and you are not Otokage-sama or an Oto ninja. We maybe ninja but you shouldn't allow your own children to cheat Kazekage-sama" causing many people to gasp and began to look at the Suna sibs in anger along with the Suna nins in the stands as murmors broke out.

The 'Kazekage' tensed hearing Dosu words as he glared at Dosu and thought "_Damn you Dosu. I'll kill you for this...and if you did harm the Uchiha I'll kill you as well Suna Jinchuuriki."_

The Sandaime Hokage frowned and said "Kazekage-san, were the Suna nins acting on your orders."

The Kazekage said "No. Any actions they have done here besides participating in the exams is without my permission." in a neutral tone.

The Sandaime said "Very well, the 3 Suna gennins under Jounin sensei Baki of Suna are hereby forbidden from participating in these exams and I am ordering that Baki be held for investigation into the possible murder of Chunnin exam proctor Hayatte Gecko. ANBU, arrest him."

The Kazekage clenched his fist and thought "_Damn it. This is not happenings...My plan is ruined. My trump card has been revealed and forbidden from particiapating and if he tries anything he will be attack. Sensei along with the Konoha nins are now on edge. Damn you Dosu. Damn you...I can't even try to excuse myself without drawing even more attention. I'll make you pay."_

As the Suna sibs were removed from the field and Baki was taken into custody, Genma looked at the list and thought "_Great, every match but 1 is now shot to hell._" as he thought a moment before he smirked and reached into his weapon pouch and drew out several senbons and broke them one at a time at different places.

After that Genma cleared his throat to get everyone's attention and said "Alright, let me have your attention. Since this tournament is as close as it can be to a real battle as we can do in a controlled enviroment we will reselect who you will face." causing the gennin to look shock while murmors rose in the crowd.

Genma said "You all just witnessed me break several senbon needles into different pieces. Those were all the same length senbon needles so when put back together they will only be the correct legth if the correct 2 pieces are selected. I am going to drop these pieces on the ground and you will each select one piece one at a time to see who you face. Since Sasuke Uchiha is not here yet he will get which ever piece is left after you each draw. If he does not appear by the time his match starts then he will be considered a forfiet. I will allow you to chose among yourself which of you will draw first but that person will also have the first match. If after everyone draws and Sasuke piece is left and his piece matches who ever drew first then Sasuke match will be first. If his matches the person who drew 2nd that is not matched against the person who draws first then his match is 2nd and the same for 3rd. This is the only fair way to do it. My decision is final. Do you all understand." as he dropped them on the ground and step back.

They each nod and Naruto said "I'm first, I drew Number 1 back at the tower." loudly.

Dosu quickly said "Then I'm 2nd since I'm the only non Konoha nin fighting. I don't want you all to try and set the matches against me."

Nobody wanting to argue for different reason and let Naruto go first who drew the largest piece and Dosu moved over to the pile and looked at the 5 remaining pieces left and after a moment picked up the smallest piece.

Genma along with Shikamaru and Shino thought "_He chose that piece to go against Naruto on purpose."_

As the 3 saw this though each had a different reaction as to why.

Genma thought "_That Uzumaki kid is an idiot for wanting to go first and he will pay for it. Dosu must have scouted him out and know what he can do."_

Shino thought "_For someone who all but eliminated most of the competition he chose the one who would give him the least chance to be premoted."_

Shikamaru thought "_Troublesome."_

Genma let the others draw and he said "Alright, present your senbon."

As each did Genma said "Very well, the first match is Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha against Dosu Kinuta. The 2nd match will be Sasuke Uchiha vs Shikamaru Nara and the final match will be Neji Hyuuga vs Shino Aburame. Will everyone but Naruto and Dosu please leave the arena floor."

As everyone began to leave Dosu said "Proctor, when you start the match please move back away quickly for your safety so that I can use my full abilities withou worrying about you getting caught in the cross fire by some of my more...wide spread jutsu."

Genma said "Very well...Now the rules for the exams are the same as the preliminaries. The match will continue until either I stop the match, declare a winner, someone dies, or forfiets. When I end the match, my decision is final. Are you both ready."

Naruto said "You bet." as he tightened his hiate on his head.

Dosu said "More then you know." as he crouched low to the ground.

Genma said "Very well, the first match of the Chunnin Exam between Naruto Uzumaki and Dosu Kinuta...ready...FIGHT." as he jumped back.

Naruto said "Prepare to go down." as he put his hands together and said "Kagebunshin no jutsu."

5 kagebunshin appeared along with the original and all 6 pulled out a kunai and Dosu raised his arm and flicked his finger against the metal gauntlet.

Moments later the 5 kagebunshin went up in smoke while Naruto vision got blurry and he leaned forward and put his hand to his mouth to keep from throwing up.

Dosu said "How do you like my sound waves. They attack the inner ear of my opponent causing them vertigo." as he snap his finger and suddenly 4 figures appeared in a puff of smoke around the arena and before anyone had a chance to say anything a purple barrier appeared around the entire arena floor except the area where Genma was who was now outside the barrier.

Genma said "What is the meaning of this." as he went to touch the barrier.

Dosu said "I wouldn't do that unless you want to die. The barrier is designed to set anyone who touches it on fire...are you suprised Orochimaru to see this...Isn't this the same barrier jutsu you were planning to use to capture the Hokage in when the Sand and Sound village attack Konoha later today." causing everyone to tense and look at the sound and sand ninja.

The Sandaime Hokage said "What is the meaning of this Dosu." was glaring at the Kazekage out of the corner of his eye.

Dosu who was still hunched over and raised his metal covered arm and flicked it again and Naruto who was starting to recover bent over and vomited.

Dosu said "Stay down. I'll be dealing with you shortly."

The Kazekage said "I have no knowledge of what he is speaking about Hokage-san."

Before the Hokage had a chance to say anything Dosu voice was heard again saying "You seem to have forgotten about how we first met Orochimaru. When you offered me a chance to join you I asked if I would get a chance to attack Konoha and you said yes all those years ago and I agreed to join you...but then you tried to double cross me and deny me my revenge by using me as a pawn to test the Uchiha...which is why I have ruined your invasion the way I have. For now all of you sit back and watch what happens down here in this ring because while I hate Konoha, I hate something even more then that." as he stood up straighter and reached for the bandages around his head and began to quickly remove them from his head and face showing a black hair teen.

Once they were gone Dosu glared at Naruto and said "The thing I hate more then Konoha is the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, Minato Namikaze."

The Sandaime who was watching the Kazekage froze and thought "_No, it's not possible. Nobody suppose to know that."_

Genma outside the barrier said "I order you to stop this right now Dosu or you will be disqualified."

Dosu said "LIke I care. I'm right where I want to be at the moment and nothing you or anyone else says or does matters to me because today I will get my revenge. Besides, you need to save your energy in case Orochimaru and the Kazekage decided to go ahead and spring thier trap with all the hundreds of ninja outside the village hiding in the woods and the demon sealed in Gaara as well."

Naruto who was standing on his feet weakly while his ears were ringing said "What are you talking about. Why do you hate the Yondaime, why do you hate Konoha." as he tried to get his bearings.

Dosu pulled out a scroll and bit his thumb before wiping the blood on the scroll and quickly rolled it up and slammed the scroll into the ground.

A seal appeared spreading out from the scroll and the seal moved toward Naruto and began to crawl up his body and Naruto froze in place looking at Dosu.

Dosu smiled as he stood up holding the scroll in his hand and said "Frozen stiff huh. You should feel proud. Your going to become my personal slave before this day is over and help me destroy Konoha. You see, I'm not originally from Rice country where the Hidden Sound village is located...I'm not from Water country where Orochimaru first met me 4 years ago...I'm originally from Iwa."

Nearly every eye in the stadium including the disguised Orochimaru widen at that.

Dosu said "I can tell by the reaction everyone has nobody expected that. I'm sure you all have questions about what I am doing here, why would I betray Orochimaru, how did I wind up in Water country, is there really going to be an invasion, where is Orochimaru hiding at, do we have a way to stop the Bijuu inside Gaara, and so much more."

Genma said "As soon as this barrier drops you will be captured.

Dosu said in a mocking voice "_As soon as this barrier drops you will be captured..._don't make me laugh. Before this barrier drops Uzumaki will be my servent and will use a scroll similar to the one I just used on him to capture every person in Konoha and the surrounding area and when the seal is done working on you all then you all will be my slaves...just like over the ten thousands slaves my family helped Iwa bring to thier village to populate thier forces since it was founded."

Everyone was wide eyed in shock and Naruto was trying to get free and Dosu said "Give it up Uzumaki. This seal is designed to completely paralyze everyone in front of the person in distance of the person casting it's chakra level. For me I can only capture someone if they are within 100 ft of me...for someone with over kage level reserves like you...capturing every man, woman, and child from here to kami knows how far will be childs play and there is nothing you can do to escape it unless I run out of chakra which won't happen until I mentally break you since I have been planning this for years ever since I heard about you from Orochimaru spy Kabuto. I know everything about you and I know just what to do to break you and then you will be mine and help me destroy this village as my slave. HAHAHAHAHA."

Up in the stands Sakura screamed "DON'T LET THAT BASTARD USE YOU NARUTO, BREAK FREE AND KICK HIS ASS."

Dosu said "Shut the hell up you Tsundre bitch."

Sakura eyes widen and she got up and tried to get down to the arena but was being held back by Ino and Kurenai.

Naruto who through pure determination and anger said "Don't talk about Sakura-chan like that teme." through gritted teeth.

Dosu eyes widen slightly and said "Impressive. Your feelings for that pink hair bitch are enough to force yourself to speak and move your pinky slightly...I guess once I have captured this village I'll rape her in front of you before having you rape her over and over again until she pregnant with your child and then have you kill her and your child just to make you suffer even more." with a sadistic look on his face.

Naruto eyes flashed red a moment and he was able to move a foot forward and Dosu said "Most impressive...but not good enough deadlast." as he channeled more chakra into the scroll in his hand causing Naruto to freeze.

Dosu walked over and got right in front of Naruto before he drew back and punched Naruto right in the nose breaking it.

Dosu laughed and said "Damn that felt good. Now be a good boy and I might save your sluts virgin ass for you to take after I take her every other way...Now let's see. I've waited all these years so a few more minutes to let you know why I am doing this is not going to hurt me." as he pulled out a kunai and cut Naruto jacket a couple of times and lightly cutting Naruto also before using the strip of jacket to wipe some sweat off his face while smirking at Naruto who was struggling to get free.

Dosu said "I said my family was responsible for capturing slaves for Iwa...well that is only partially true. You see, my family was the largest slavers in the world as well as the greatest sealmaster in Iwa. We were also Iwa spy master and the leaders of the torture and interrigation department. We were greatly valued and respected by all the Tsuchikages since the village was founded on a level surpassing even that of the Senju clan here in Konoha. We could break anyone mentally where they feel like they have nothing left to live for but to serve us."

Dosu turned and kicked Naruto and said "That is until that bastard Namikaze appeared...My family had been going to some of the minor countries and capturing people to bring back for Iwa use. We had special transportation seals that we put on slave wagons that would instantly transport anyone inside of it to a matching seal in Iwa...everything was going great until Namikaze and that toad bastard showed up and killed all of those who had been sent to collect slaves...Namikaze was just a minor Chunnin then but him and his sensei after they killed my uncles copied the seals on the wagon and modified them to create his Hiraishin jutsu." as he stab Naruto in the shoulder causing Naruto to grit his teeth as that was all he could do.

Dosu said "Because of that bastard using OUR sealing jutsu to make the Hiraishin and killed all those Iwa nins with it my clan was arrested for treason, dishonored and sold as Slaves as punishment...My grandfather was able to escape with me when I was only 2 months old while the rest of my family was spread across the world or died...and it was all that bastard Namikaze fault."

Up in the stands everyone was stunned hearing and seeing what was going on. Sakura had her hand over her mouth and thought "_Please Naruto, hold on, sooner or later that barrier will come down and we can stop this, just hold on." _as a tear fell down her face.

Down in the arena Dosu said "Now your wondering why I'm doing this to you. Why did I single you out...Is it because of that thing inside you...is it because you have blond hair like that bastard Namikaze...or is it something else...the answer is all of the above." as he stab Naruto in the other shoulder with a kunia and left it inside Naruto shoulder.

Dosu pulled out another scroll and got some of the blood from Naruto bleeding shoulder and wiped it on a seal on the scroll and the arena floor began to change and Dosu said "Did you know that a person body automatically records every time it is faced with Killer Intent in order to protect itself from danger. The seal on this scroll is how my family broke everyone. It creates a genjutsu that displays every time you have faced KI in your life so that the fear of dying and being hurt breaks your will power to fight back against your fear breaking you mentally...Now lets see, the fears of the Yondaime's Legacy.

The arena changed to look like a temple of sorts confusing many while the world cleared up and many people gasped as they saw a woman with red hair and the Yondaime Hokage along with the Sandaime's wife in the temple with a newborn infant with blond hair and whiskers on it's face.

Naruto saw this and thought "_That's me...is...is this my birth...is...is that my mother."_

Dosu seeing this clenched his fist and said "Well, well, well, what do we have here. It appears that you are in fact the Yondaime's SON. My revenge could not get any better...oh wait, it will." as he laughed.

**Minato stood next to Kushina where a seal was on her stomach and said "Naruto get out here, Kyuubi stay in there."**

**As Naruto was all the way out the Biwako Sarutobi said "Congradulations, it's a health baby boy."**

**Minato said "Look at me, I'm a father."**

**Kushina said "Naruto, I finally get to meet you."**

**Minato motioned to Biwako who steps back with Naruto and he said "Okay Kushina, I know your tired but we need to finish resealing the Kyuubi."**

**Kushina said "Right." as she began to concentrate.**

**A figure appeared behind the midwife and Biwako and killed both with a kunai and grab the infant Naruto and said "Yondaime Hokage, step away from the Jinchuuriki or your newborn son will die at the ripe old age of one minute.**

**Kushina cried out in pain and Minato said "Kushina, the seals not finished resetting."**

**The figure said "Step back or don't you care about your son." **

**Minato said "Calm down." as he held up his hand.**

**The figure said "You should take your own advice." as he threw Naruto into the air while throwing a kunai at the baby Naruto. **

**Kushina seeing this screamed out "NARUTO."**

**Minato appeared in a yellow flash saving Naruto and threw off several exploding tags that exploded.**

**A shout from Kushina was heard "MINATO, NARUTO."**

The world shimmered and Naruto had a tear coming out of his eyes as he saw all this and many people in the audiance were in shock seeing and hearing what they just did and what it meant.

Dosu said "So you really are his son...and it looks like your mother was the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki before you. It must be a real shock finding out who your parents were. I wonder, how many people actually knew that info and hid it from you. I recognise that old woman as the Sandaime Hokage's wife. Surely he knew who you were all these years."

The Sandaime stood up and said "Naruto, don't let him break you. I admit I lied about your parents but I did it to protect you from your fathers enemies like Iwa. Don't fall to this guy's words, fight it, show you are your fathers son. Make your parents proud, hold out until the barrier drops."

Dosu laughed and said "Good luck with that. The 4 houlding up the barrier are Orochimaru own personal elite guards who have the 2nd level curse seal...of coarse they work for me now after I broke them. 1 minutes old was the first time you were in danger, I can't wait to see how many more times you were." as the stadium changed again.

**They appeared in the woods with Kushina who was holding the Kyuubi with chains sticking out of her back while Minato held Naruto and Kushina said "Sorry Naruto, I didn't mean to wake you."**

**Minato said "Kushina."**

**Kushina said "I'll drag the Kyuubi back inside of me and die...it will keep the Kyuubi from coming back for a little while. It's the only way to save you both with the little bit of chakra I have left...Thank you for everything."**

**Minato moved forward and said "Kushina...you made me your husband, you made me the Yondaime, you made me this boy's father and I..."**

**Kushina said "Don't be sad Minato. I'm happy. Happy that you love me and happy that it's our son's birthday...I can't think of anything that would make me happier beyond this...except...I would be so happy if I imagine surviving and the 3 of us living together...if I had any regret it's I won't get to see Naruto grow up."**

**Minato looked down and said "Kushina...you don't need to take the fox down with you...we can use the rest of our chakra to be with Naruto one more time."**

**Kushina said "Huh." with a confused look on her face.**

**Minato said "I'll seal the last of you chakra into Naruto with an 8 trigram seal...then I'll seal the Kyuubi away with the dead demon seal."**

**Kushina gasped and said "But that...the user will..."**

**Minato said "But I'll only be able to seal half of the fox's chakra away. He's just to powerful...I can't let the Kyuubi be revived without a Jinchuuriki. The balance of power between nations with tailed beast would be shattered...I'll seal half of Kyuubi chakra into me while sealing the rest into Naruto with an 8 trigram seal."**

**Kushina started to say something when Minato said "I know what you want to say...Jiraiya-sensei has learned that a great revolution is coming and will change the world...and with it a great disaster...tonight I confirmed the masked man will be the cause of the great disaster...and it will be Naruto who will be the one to stop him."**

**Kushina said "But Minato."**

**Minato began making hand signs and a ghostly figure appeared behind him and he said "Have some faith. He is our son after all...after I finish sealing the Kyuubi, I'll seal you and you will meet the grown up Naruto sooner then you think. There will be a time Naruto must learn to use the Kyuubi chakra completely and it will be up to you to help him."**

**Kushina said "Our son...I don't want him to have this burden alone."**

**The area shimmered a moment as the hand of the Shinigami went through Naruto and a moment later Minato was still standing there and said "It's the job of a mother to be there for a child to help them and it is the job of a father to die to protect them so they can have a better life."**

**The area shimmered again and when it appeared again Minato was over Naruto with Kushina also over him and the Kyuubi claw was sticking through them.**

**Kushina said "Naruto...don't be a fussy eater, eat a lot and grow up big and strong, take a bath every day, goto bed early and sleep well."**

**Minato said "Make friends...it doesn't matter how many, just make sure thier real friends. The ones you can trust even when things are bad."**

**Kushina said "And study your ninjutsu...I wasn't ever good at them but maybe you will be. Everyone has things they are good at and things thier not...don't feel bad if you can't do it all...make sure you listen to your teachers at the accademy...and remember, avoid the 3 vices of shinobi. Don't borrow money, save what you earn from missions, and no drinking until your 20 and don't over do it or you will ruin your body...as for women...well I'm a woman so I don't know what I can say but there are only men and women and you will want a girlfriend someday...just try not to pick a wierd one...pick one like your mother."**

**Minato said "And watch out for Jiraiya-sensei."**

**Kushina said "Naruto...your going to experience a lot of pain and suffering...there's so much I want to say...to teach...I want to stay with you...I love you...I'm sorry Minato, I took all the time."**

**Minato said "It's OK...Naruto, this is dad...just listen to your mother...SEAL." **

**The Kyuubi was then sealed into Naruto stomach.**

The world shimmered again and Naruto had tears in his eyes flowing freely and Dosu said "Damn it, how much more sappy crap is going to happen. Where is the real fear of dying that will break you."

Naruto had tears in his eyes as a small smile appeared and thought "_I think I understand now..._" as he began to concentrate.

Dosu activated the seal again but nothing happened for a moment and he said "Huh, what's going on." as he looked at the scroll in his hands.

Suddenly everyone heard the voice of Naruto say "Hey Kyuubi, you hear me. We need to talk."

Dosu turned to Naruto and thought "_What is he doing_." as he went over and said "HEY, WAKE UP BASTARD." as he punched Naruto in the stomach but to everyone's shock Naruto didn't move more then just a light shake.

The next moment the entire arena shifted again and this time it appeared in a large dark room with a huge cage with a piece of paper holding the cage shut.

The next moment Naruto appeared and said "Hey Kyuubi, you awake in there."

A growl was heard and a red eye appeared glaring at Naruto behind the cage and said "**What do you want ningen."**

Naruto said "Ningen...ningen...don't insult me like that Kyuubi. I am your kit after all."

Kyuubi let out a demonic chuckle and said "**You are even more stupid then I thought ningen. Leave me before I devour you. I tire of your presence."**

Naruto said "I can prove it Kyuubi. Here me before you dismiss me...if nothing else for something you can laugh at about the stupidity of humans later."

Kyuubi form became visable inside the cage and said **"Amuse me then ningen."**

Naruto nods and took a deep breath and said "You were originally sealed inside my mother...you were inside her when I was concieved...you were inside her when I was born...these whiskers on my face are proof that I am connected to you since I had these before you were sealed in me...If only just that small piece of me is from you then that is proof that I am at least some what related to you...that I am a part of your pack...I don't know much about demons and I don't know much about kitsunes...but I do know that kitsunes are distant cousins of dogs...and I know a little about dogs from that mutt Kiba...I don't know what is different about kitsunes and dogs but I think I might be right about what is the same about them...your stronger then me right now...your the strongest being in our pack right now...that means your the alpha of our pack...it's your job to look after the pack which is why when I have got hurt or was facing someone I couldn't defeat you either healed me with your chakra or you gave me your chakra to protect myself."

Kyuubi narrowed his eye at Naruto but said nothing and Naruto said "You care for me...if nothing else besides the fact I am part of your pact that connects us with these whiskers...I don't know much about you besides what others have told me...I believe that you have your own since of pride...your own since of honor, and your own since of value...that day...the day I was born...you were just as much a victim of that masked man as I was...you were used by the man who came into your territory...who took from you your mate...who tried to harm your kit...he's still out there waiting...but right now I am facing my own challenge...Just like I am a part of you pack I am also part of another pack...this village is my territory, the people who live here with me are my pack...and someday I hope to be the alpha of those people...but before I can do that I must defend my territory from the man who is challenging me...who is challenging us...he has threatened my pack...he has threatened my territory...and while she isn't my claimed mate he has threatened a vixen who is under my protection...I can't allow that to happen...I refused to sit back and let my pack be harmed...I refuse to let someone invade my territory...even if I have to die I'll protect this village and it's people because there are those who live here who are precious to me."

Naruto stood up straighter and said "Kyuubi...you have a choice to make...you can either call me a stupid ningen and kick me out of here and watch as I send us both straight to hell defending my pack and territory and if I do die live the rest of eternity is dishonor knowing you didn't avenge you mate, you didn't reclaim your territory and you abandon your Kit...or you can accept the fact that I am the son of Minato Namikaze...the son of Kushina Uzumaki...and your Kit and you can help me like you have done before so that we can show that bastard Dosu as well as Orochimaru what it means to threaten our pack...and we can then go and find out if Dosu was telling the truth about the Sand and Sound village invading our territory and we can show them what happens to those who do...and then we can work together to get stronger to avenge our shared link that made us a pack...I am Naruto Uzumaki, part human, part Jinchuuriki, and part demon fox...and I will protect that which is precious to me...I won't give up and I won't go back on my word...that's my nindo."

Kyuubi lowered his head and looked at Naruto in the eyes from behind the bars and after a few moments said "**Ningen don't understand those who are different then them...WE, The Bijuu are viewed as demons because of our long lives, our power and destructive history...But they do not understand...we were not created to destroy but to protect...the Six Realm Sage, ancestor to the Senju, Uchiha, Hyuuga, and Uzumaki clan was the savior of the world because he used his own body to become the worlds first Jinchuuriki to stop the TRUE demon, the Jyuubi...a demon that humans had released from hell in thier quest for power...He knew that when he died the Jyuubi would be released on the world to finish what he started...the desert ningen call Wind country was created by the destructive power of the Jyuubi."**

Kyuubi laid his paws in front of him and said "**The Sage knew the only way to save the world was to make sure the Jyuubi's power could never be returned to him so he used his bloodline to create us, the Bijuu..he gave us awareness and showed us the value of the gift of life so that we would want to live so that way we would fight for self preservation so the power of the Jyuubi would not return to him...After the Sage's death both his son's began to fight each other for the right to take over the empire the Sage had created...the eldest son had the power of the Sage's eye while the youngest had the power of the Sage's body...in thier quest to defeat thier sibling they turned thier power on us...There was 10 of us back then...the brothers battle for power destroyed the other of us Bijuu releasing the Jyuubi power on the kingdom of the sage. With the release of the Jyuubi power the power both brothers had was mutated which caused the children of the brothers to have the Sharingan and Byakugan from the elder brother and the Mokuton and Special Chakra of from the youngest...it was also the backlash of the Bijuu death that created most of what ningen call bloodlines."**

Kyuubi turned and looked both eyes at Naruto and said "**Madara Uchiha...that is the name of the man behind the mask. When he put me under his power the 2nd time I was able to see into his mind for a moment and I know what he plans...Madara is still alive because he has been experimenting on himself by combining the blood of the Uzumaki and Senju into himself...He wishes to turn himself into the most powerful being in the world by uniting the Bijuu into the Jyuubi and seal it into himself."**

Kyuubi closed his eyes and said "**Your are the first ningen since the Six Realm Sage passed away that has showed any ounce of kindness toward me...You are the first to ever care enough to speak to me as anything besides a demon fox...you are the first to actually offer me something instead of demanding I give them something and that something was you were willing to take away my loneliness...I grow tired of this world full of pain, anger, and loneliness...Your words earlier brought me the feeling of love in my heart...I wish what you said was true, that you were truly my Kit, I would have been honored to have you as one."**

Kyuubi chakra began to float out of the cage and circle Naruto and said "**The blood of the Uzumaki and the Senju flow through your veins. The power combined in your body has yet to awaken...as my final act in this world I will restore you the power of your ancestors. Use this act to bring the world back to an era of piece as your ancestor did...this will be my mark on the world...in the end I am glad I did not just disappear...as long as you live I will be remembered on in your decendant's...goodbye." **as the chakra began to glow and surround Naruto who began to glow a golden color.

Naruto blinked as he found himself surrounded by gold chakra when a figure with red hair appeared in front of Naruto and Naruto eyes widen and whispered "Mom."

Kushina Uzumaki stood in front of Naruto and said "Hello son."

Naruto moved forward and screamed "MOM." as he enveloped her in a hug as tears formed in his eyes.

Kushina hugged him back and said "I'm so proud of you son...I've seen everything...You are growing up to be big and strong just like I wanted."

Naruto looked up at Kushina and said "I've dreamed of this my entire life...you here mom."

Kushina said "For a few moments I get to be with you." as she sniffed and said "I've had all these years to think to myself what I wanted to say to you and what to do for you when I had the chance...but all of that doesn't matter anymore...I just want you to live your life as happily as you can...find someone you care for who cares for you and give me lot's of grandchildren...enjoy your life and have as many adventures as you can so when we meet again we can tell each others ours...don't become a pervert like Jiraiya and Kakashi...and smile a real smile when you can. Not one of those that you use to hide how much your really hurting inside...I love you my son...I'll see you on the other side...Goodbye." as she began to fade away while still in each others arms.

Once Kushina disappeared the world returned to the stadium and Naruto had golden chakra surrounding him.

Naruto who had his eyes closed let a tear fall before a look of resolve formed on his face and he opened his eyes.

Dosu took a step back in fear at the cold eyes of Naruto and Naruto said "**I can feel them...I can feel everyone." **

Naruto glanced at the Kage box and said "**Suna, Oto...I can feel your armies outside this village walls. Withdraw them or be destroyed...I can feel you Orochimaru and the tainted chakra of those who possess your curse seal. Your taint shall curse them no more." **as golden chakra began to ripple off Naruto and spread across the village and out of the village. Every person who came in contact with it felt a calming and peaceful yet powerful feeling come over them.

The Sound 4 holding the barrier, Anko who was evacuating civilians, Sasuke who was getting dressed in the Uchiha district, Kabuto disguised as an ANBU and the disguised Orochimaru all felt thier curse seals weakening from the effect of the golden chakra.

Gaara felt Shikaku power weaking in it's seal as the Bijuu quited down and went to sleep.

Naruto turned his eyes to Dosu who was backed as far away as he could from Naruto screamed "GET AWAY FROM ME. DROP THE..."

The next moment Naruto appeared behind him with his hand on Dosu head and Naruto said "**You wanted my power...HAVE IT." **as he began to push wave after wave of chakra through Dosu body which began to convulse and ripple as plants began to come out of the ground and sink into his flesh causing him to scream.

The wind inside the stadium began to blow quickly causing the cloths of everyone to move, the clouds in the sky began to darken as lightning and rain began to fall, the earth began to shake until moments later Dosu body burst into flames who face turned into total anguish as a silent scream came from him before his body blew away into dust in the wind.

Naruto turned toward the 4 holding the barrier up and said "**Drop the barrier and surrender to the ninja of Konoha or suffer his fate."**

The sound 4 quickly drop the barrier and Naruto vanished before he appeared in front of the Kazekage and grab him before both appeared back inside the stadium and Naruto said "**I assume Orochimaru that the real Kazekage is dead since you are wearing his cloths."**

Everyone was shocked at Naruto speed but also his words and a sickening laugh was heard from the Kazekage who reached up and pulled off his face showing Orochimaru who threw away his disguise and said "Ah Naruto-kun, you have become most interesting subject."

Hiruzen appeared in the stadium along with several other Konoha ninja who had taken the Sound 4 and Naruto said "**Jiji, the village comes first. Deal with the army outside the village before I do. I'll take care of this snake...after all, in his own words, the prey should always run from a predator and he is my prey for what he has caused today."**

Orochimaru chuckled and said "You really think you can stop me Uzumaki. A smart prey knows to always lead a predator toward another prey." as he threw a smoke bomb on the ground. Moments later the sound of an explosion toward the village walls was heard while Orochimaru vanished.

Naruto growled and Naruto chakra spiked even more but had a more dangerous feeling to it and Hiruzen said "STOP NARUTO." as Naruto started to move.

Naruto glared at him and the storm that was forming in the sky began to get more violent as did the ground shaking and Naruto said "**WHY, HE'S GETTING AWAY**." as he got ready to fight Hiruzen

Hiruzen screamed over the sound of battle that could now be heard everywhere along with the storm "YOUR LOSING YOURSELF TO YOUR NEW POWER. YOU SAID THE VILLAGE COMES FIRST. OROCHIMARU CAN WAIT, THE VILLAGE CAN'T. YOU SAID YOU WOULD PROTECT YOUR PACK AND TERRITORY. SHOW THE WORLD WHO NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE IS."

Naruto took a deep breath and closed his eyes calming hismelf down and put his hand on the ground.

In a circle coming from Naruto chains and vines began to shoot out of the ground binding everyone in and around the village completely except for thier heads with the exception of the Sandaime.

Ninja, summons, civilians, Jinchuuriki. It didn't matter, everyone began to be bound.

The chakra around Naruto began to receed back into his body and Naruto looked at the Sandiame with tired eyes as all sound of combat and destruction ended except for screams of anger, confusion, and rage and Naruto said "**It's do**ne Jiji." as he passed out.

The Sandaime quickly moved to Naruto side and checked his pulse and let out a breath and thought "_You have saved everyone Naruto. Your parents would be proud. I think Kyuubi was right, you will bring about an age of peace."_ before he created a kagebunshin who quickly moved to cut free all the Konoha ninja and civilians while the real Hiruzen picked up Naruto and began to head toward his office with a smile on his face and thought "_I'm proud of you Naruto."_


End file.
